themagiclicasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lulu Hamura
Lulu Hamura is a regular of season 1 of ''The Magiclicas. ''She is close friends with Kaya Long and often refers to people as "senpai," except for Connor, who she has deemed unworthy and calls "grandpa." It is revealed in episode 23 "This is the Moment" that she is the daughter of Ichiro and a miscela and therefore Melissa's half-sister. Biography Lulu first appeared in episode 1 "You're a Magiclica" with Kaya and gave Melissa a tour around the school. The two girls warn Melissa to stay away from Ivy White, and comments on some of the boys in their class. She appeared for a brief moment in episode 3 "The Right Thing," tipping Kaya off about Ivy and her friends' plan to sneak into the Spero hideout. Chase asks her for girl advice in episode 4 "That Girl" when he wants to ask Melissa to the winter formal. Lulu tells him to act more confident and be kind, considerate, and friendly and to lastly be himself. At the end of episode 5, "Why'd You Come?" Kai runs into Lulu while leaving the winter formal, sounding surprised and calling her Misuki. Lulu is next seen manning the Yandere Club table in episode 6, "Awful People." Later in the episode she has a conversation with Kai after sneaking up on him. She says that only her father calls her Misuki and realizes that he is a Spero. She seems alright, although disappointed with this and refers to their past of playing dress-up together in the past, hinting at a possible past friendship. Suddenly her voice changes and she says Kai's name in recognition before quickly leaving. In episode 7 "Missing the Point" Lulu is seen behind Jax at the lockers for a moment before the scene changes and she's having a conversation with Kaya about Quinston and his relationships. In episode 9 "Taken" Lulu unleashes Bow Bow in an attempt to get her current senpai ("Jason") to notice her on Valentines and she and Kaya follow the Cupid Wither around the school while it causes chaos with the relationships in Everston. Lulu is next seen in episodes 10 "Don't Do It" and 11 "Who You Are" helping Quinston, Chase, and Kaya restore Ivy to her normal self. She distracts the possessed Ivy by shadow-traveling around her while Chase applies the reversal potion until she is trapped in Ivy's plants. At the end of episode 11 is the first reference to Lulu's alter ego, Kage, where Ichiro announces that she will be returning to the Spero. In episode 12 "Home" we get a glimpse of Lulu's home life, where she is having tea with her mother and father, although Ichiro has brown hair and eyes instead of his black-and-black in his Spero appearance. She seems to have a very good relationship with her parents and they have a friendly banter before her father tells her its time for them to leave. We then see her later as Kage entering the Spero hideout with Ichiro in his uniform. She is welcomed back to the Spero and is informed that she is to train Jax as a new Spero once his transformation is complete, with Ichiro calling Kage "the best of the best." In episode 13 "Untold Truth" Kage and Haiden watch over Jax as he is undergoing the Spero transformation process. Haiden asks her where she has been for the past months, to which she gives a vague and unconvincing reply. When Haiden confronts her about her answer, she reveals that she doesn't remember what she has been doing. Kage and Haiden continue to monitor Jax in episode 14 "Hero," when Jax in his transformation suddenly starts having a strange reaction. Haiden says that they need a potion to fix Jax and asks Kage if she knows what it is, but she replies that she's not a full Spero and has never undergone a transformation. When they go searching for the potion they need, Kage snaps at Haiden for telling her the wrong color of the potion before referring to herself in the third person and instructing Haiden to use the potion on Kax. She changes to her Lulu appearance for a moment and then back, freaking Haiden out, before seeming to not remember the past minutes and exclaiming that Haiden had found the potion. They apply the potion to Jax and Haiden asks Kage how she knew which potion was the right one. She suddenly asks what day of the week it was before leaving. In episode 15 "All I Ask" Kage wakes Jax from his sleep and brings him to the training room to train with Haiden and Kai. Lulu is next seen towards the end of episode 16 "Freedom," where she, Ivy, and Kaya are working on a project. Lulu is making a potion for the two other girls. She gets flustered when the two start fighting and accidentally messes up the potion, causing Ivy and Kaya to switch bodies. Continuing from the last episode, Lulu realizes her mistake and tells them that she can fix it, but the girls have to give her a day to put everything together. Later in the episode, Lulu is a no-show for switching Kaya's and Ivy's bodies back and Miss Canaday does it instead. During the Descendants special episodes (episodes 18, 19, 20) Ichiro and Reina pretend to be LuLu's parents to be able to sneak into Everston as parent volunteers. In the final episode, Quinston approaches them about their real identities, but they leave before they can talk. Lulu is not seen again until episode 21 "It's All My Fault" when Kaya confronts her as to where she's been for the past weeks. Lulu first says that she's been sick until black particles surround her and Kaya realizes that something is going on with her friend. In episode 22 "Right On Time," Lulu takes her semester exam with Mister Foley. Kaya expresses concern for her friend, but Lulu brushes her off and takes her exam without issue. It isn't until episode 23 "This Is the Moment" that the truth about Lulu is revealed. Kaya calls her, asking where she is, but Lulu doesn't reply. When Ichiro reveals that he has only been toying with Melissa as a distraction, it is revealed that Kage and Lulu are the same person, Ichiro's daughter, a miscela and Melissa's half-sister. She breaks the ward on the White Stone for her father and falls to the ground. Although she is not seen again in the episode, it is probable she teleported away from the scene soon after this or soon after her father's death. Behind the scenes -Jakey hinted at Lulu being a miscela in the episode 22 after party, when a fan asked if Lulu or Kage was a miscela. -Jakey stated in the episode 23 after party that he thinks Lulu and her father would have a good father-daughter relationship -Lulu had a different voice actor (ShadowBunBuns) for episodes 1-6, but afterward was changed to LEXXALOU | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}